


Finally (Or Three Weeks Without)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pullstring Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Three weeks. It might not seem long in the grand scheme of things, especially when one of the toys involved was at least fifty years old, but when sexual intimacy with a romantic partner was involved, it certainly seemed long.





	Finally (Or Three Weeks Without)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in November 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Buzz and Jessie haven't been able to have any sexy time (;D) due to lack of privacy in the Anderson household at the moment. When they are finally able to get away from the other toys, they find a nice private spot and have that much needed sexy time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus Points If:
> 
> -Woody becomes a cock block (for his own amusement), when Buzz and Jessie try to sneak away. Maybe he wants to discuss the next meeting with Buzz or just wants to ask them what they are planning on doing for the pure lolz.
> 
> -When Buzz and Jessie are finally in the act, Buzz gets Jessie in the doggy style position.
> 
> -Buzz tells Jessie to get down on her knees (before doggy style of course ;P), in that husky voice of his and Jessie eagerly, yet seductively obeys.
> 
> -While in said position, he plays with her string for added UNF.
> 
> -They are in character."

Three weeks. It might not seem long in the grand scheme of things, especially when one of the toys involved was at least fifty years old, but when sexual intimacy with a romantic partner was involved, it certainly seemed long. If Jessie or Buzz could have helped it, they would have been humping each other daily.

Of course, the life of a toy precludes this, and for almost a month, the Andersons, mostly staying home for summer vacation, were almost always in the house nearly all the time, making it extremely difficult for a sexually active couple to slip away from the safety of their owner’s room for privacy. 

And Woody – not wanting anyone caught by Bonnie, Mom, or Dad – had requested no one to leave the room. As Second-In-Command, Buzz had to agree: as much as it left him frustrated and grumbling uncharacteristically. 

And given that Bonnie’s bed had no actual bed skirt, privacy was nil under the bed, so for the first time in months and months (since they first started having intercourse, even), Buzz and Jessie were essentially celibate, and they did not like this one bit.

Woody found it amusing, rather than annoying, to see Buzz and Jessie attempt to deal with this: attempting to break rules of no adult playtimes in Bonnie’s room, for example. Fairly recently, he caught them climbing into the wicker toy basket in the middle of the afternoon while Dad and Bonnie were watching _Tangled_.

Jessie’s frustrated groan was amusing to hear. 

“Sorry, Jessie,” Buzz had said as he helped her climb down.

She whispered something in Buzz’s ear that Woody could not hear. Buzz gave a grave nod.

“Yes, I know,” Buzz murmured.

Before Jessie marched away pouting, she said, “Well, I at least want something to sate me in the meantime” to Buzz before she kissed him so hard she made her own leg pop.

Buzz’s reaction after seeing her walk away was one of quiet frustration. He clearly was annoyed with the situation and wanted intercourse with Jessie. But, to Buzz’s credit, he tried his best to deal with the situation but was obviously, quite frustrated. 

“Buzz, you know the rules,” Woody chided softly.

“Yes, I know the rules,” Buzz replied, pointedly. He gave that half-sad half-annoyed sigh through the mouth.

“I’m going for a jog around the room,” Buzz said. 

“Okay,” Woody said. He hid his grin behind his face. 

Finally, Bonnie, Mom, and Dad were vacating the house for at least a day of family fun not at home. And knowing this was the greatest knowledge in the world for Buzz and Jessie. And hearing the sound of the car leaving was the second best sound in the world to Buzz, next to the sounds of Jessie’s orgasm, which he hoped to hear sometime that day. 

Twenty minutes after the family left, with their friends occupied by games or books or other things, Buzz and Jessie quietly met at the table.

“Hi,” Jessie whispered.

“Hi,” Buzz whispered.

“Can we go now?” Jessie asked softly. 

“Yes, quickly and quietly. We’ll find a private place away from the room for our private activities of intercourse,” Buzz said. 

“I want you so bad. It’s been too long,” Jessie whispered. “I feel anxious without being that intimate with you.”

“I know, Jess,” Buzz whispered. He took her hand and started to walk with her towards the door. 

At the door, they were met by Woody, who was grinning and leaning against the wall near the door. 

“Woody,” Buzz said, stiffly.

“Hey, guys, where you going?” Woody asked.

“None of your business,” Jessie said. 

“Goin’ for a little private time? Huh?” Woody asked. 

Jessie’s eyes narrowed at him, Buzz simply said nothing, and Woody grinned. 

“Well, I’m off to play card games. Have a good time,” Woody said. He walked away from them allowing them to proceed from the room without bother.

Slipping from the room was a gift for the couple and they completely intended on using it.

They were barely ten feet from the room when Jessie stopped Buzz and they both looked at each other for a brief second before they grabbed the other: Jessie at what she liked to call his “shoulder love-handles” – where the helmet locked to when the helmet was shut; Buzz at Jessie’s buttocks, trying to pull the other closer before they planted a very hungry and lustful kiss on the other. A kiss that made both moan and gasp for air as they pulled away from the kiss standing close to the other.

“I might not make it to a private place. I crave your touch so much,” Jessie said. “I think I’d be fine with right here.”

Buzz grunted at the thought and then seriously said, “Yes, I know. I want you just as strongly right now. How’s about the laundry room?”

“Let’s go then!” Jessie exclaimed. 

“Okay then!” He then pulled away from her body, grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Jessie squealed in response. 

“To infinity and beyond!” Buzz exclaimed. 

“That’s right!” Jessie said, giggling as he took off towards the laundry room, carrying her with one arm.

“We’re here!” Buzz exclaimed when they arrived in the room. 

“Perfect!” Jessie said. Buzz let her slide down from his shoulder and she sighed. 

Her mood having been partially anxious and partially frustrated for the past couple of weeks seem to lift immediately. And for a great reason. The laundry room while an unimportant room had at least one window that brought light in, and was quiet and private, and at least one basket that had towels or sheets in them. Buzz grabbed a small pillow case and set it on the floor. 

Jessie looked at the pillowcase quietly for a moment in the happy realization that finally, _finally_ they were going to have that much needed intimate couple time.

“You okay?” Buzz asked, putting an arm around her. 

“Finally!” Jessie said. 

“I know,” Buzz said a light chuckle to his voice. 

“It’s been too long,” Jessie said, turning to him and kissing him. He held onto her waist as they kissed and they both just let their legs give way to side-lying on the pillowcase next to each other, kissing, ignoring her hat as it fell from her head not far from the pillowcase’s edge.

It took all of Buzz’s self-control to not immediately start pelvic thrusting against her hard and fast and uninhibited, he wanted her so much. Instead, one finger gently traced her side, feeling seams that somehow made her feel pleasure when touched, and she gave a soft moan, and one of her legs rubbed against one of Buzz’s legs. 

She placed a hand on his face and kissed him softly, sucking against his lips.

“Jessie,” Buzz grunted when she pulled away. He then added, huskily, “Get on your knees.”

“Ooh, somebody wants me from behind,” Jessie said. She patted his chest. 

She picked herself up from the side-lying position to standing on her knees and crawled in that position a little bit away from Buzz, who sat up to watch her.

He gave a grunt of pleasure when Jessie’s torso changed direction from horizontal and she placed her hands firmly on the pillowcase. She then raised her butt at a slight angle. 

“You want this?” Jessie asked turning around to look at Buzz and give him a grin. 

“Yes,” Buzz grunted. 

“Come get it,” Jessie said. “I’m waiting and wanting.” 

Buzz stood up, and walked over to where she was and then got on his knees behind her. Before pushing her legs a bit farther apart with his hands, he caressed them and she gave a sigh. Pushing her legs apart was so that he could press his groin as close to her groin/butt as possible. He gave her buttocks a soft pat, rubbing them a little bit, basically telling her to get ready non-verbally: they had been in this position before and given the lack of eye-contact the position stole from their sexual intimacy, they had come up with non-verbal sign language to help. 

And, like, a spaceship docking with another spaceship, Buzz moved himself slowly and slightly forward to slowly make contact with Jessie’s backside. He then gripped her waist firmly with one hand and with the other, reached around to rub her seam just under her belt. Buzz mostly did this to discourage himself from immediately ramming himself against her as his lust for the cowgirl wanted, but also for foreplay. 

“Mmm,” Jessie moaned. She pressed her backside against him.

“Are you ready?” Buzz asked. 

“Yes,” Jessie murmured. He patted the seam (Jessie moaned loudly— Buzz grunted in response), and then placed his hand on her waist. 

He then thrust upwards against her, making contact with her backside: slow at first. 

Jessie moaned quietly. 

“It’s been too long,” Jessie whispered as he thrust against her. She gave a sigh. 

“Yes, I know,” Buzz said. 

It felt wonderful to thrust against the soft cowgirl for the first time in _weeks_ , for that renewal of this level of intimacy between them. He had a feeling if he said something about how great he felt to be like this with her again, she would agree with him. She had felt just as negative as him, just as frustrated. 

He squeezed her waist briefly, before feeling confident he was balanced enough to not fall over on top of her that he could move his hands on her body and touch her elsewhere. He kept one hand on her waist, and let the other hand slide slowly over her buttocks and her belt, up her back and to her shoulder, all the while slowly thrusting against her. 

And then he moved his hand down the curve of her back, touching her pull-string, grabbing it, and pulling it as he moved his arm back. 

Jessie’s head lolled back a bit and she gasped heavily. 

“You like that, cowgirl?” Buzz whispered. He gave a pull of the string and then with his hips, thrust hard against her soft fabric, causing him to grunt. 

Jessie gasped and whispered, “Yes!” 

“I can keep thrusting like that?” Buzz asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” Jessie said. 

Using his right hand to hold onto her pull-string to pull in and out and to allow him to stroke it, with his left hand, Buzz held onto her hips, as he gave hard thrusts against her backside. Buzz had a great tendency, even, to be creative with his thrusts: sometimes the hard thrusts were numerous at once, giving Jessie a long, loud reason to moan, and sometimes, he would give one hard thrust that would leave Jessie reeling. And, he especially enjoyed giving a grunt as he thrust, as if to announce the thrust, which really helped Jessie along. 

Jessie murmured, “Slow down, take your time” at one point, because clearly they didn’t want to go too fast, even though, given the three-week break between intercourse, they had the urge too. 

So, Buzz slowed his thrusts, moving at even pace against her, rubbing and pulling her string. It seemed to make her grind her backside against him even more as she arched her back in reaction. 

“Mmm,” Jessie whispered. She grunted. “You know how to ride me, space cowboy.”

The accompanying “Yes!” that Buzz grunted out (or rather, _shouted out_ ) was both in agreement and as a result of his arousal from the remark and the pleasure he was obtaining. 

“You’re my cowgirl,” Buzz murmured, his thrusts happening a little stronger. He rubbed her string a bit, allowing it to retract bit by bit into her body, but still holding onto it, because it helped keep her closer to him. 

At this point, Jessie’s moans were practically continuous. 

“You’re my space rangerrr,” Jessie slurred before giving a moan of “Ahh-ohh-neeh, Buzz.”

Still a bit in control of his mind, Buzz let the pull-string finally retract into her body (Jessie moaned, but she was moaning and sighing and grunting regardless) and held onto her hips as he thrust harder and faster against her, grunting every time her cloth hit against his plastic.

“Jessie, Jessie, Jessie,” Buzz grunted out each time. 

Collapse was the right response as orgasm hit them hard. Jessie’s arms finally gave way as she climaxed with a much louder moan of “Buzz!” with Buzz’s overlapping (Buzz loved how that worked out, no matter what position they made love in, no matter how they did it, they always reached it together) as he gave one last hearty grunt and moaned “Jessie!” before dropping next to Jessie on the pillowcase, collapsing on his back, as they recovered, breathing heavily, gasping, and trembling.

Jessie easily rolled over so that, her head was on his chest. He reached over with a trembling hand to caress her face. 

“Wow,” was all Jessie said. 

“I agree,” Buzz said, his voice trembling from the exertion. 

“Are— are we— _louder_ when we go without for a while?” Jessie asked. She adjusted her head to look at him. 

Buzz nodded. “But I think we’ve always been vocal,” he said.

Jessie nodded.

“Three weeks is a long time, though,” Buzz said. 

The way Jessie was lying on him allowed him to wrap an arm around her front, like a safety bar on a ride. He mostly did it for closeness and so she wouldn’t get up just yet. 

“Way, way, way too long,” Jessie said. She released a sigh. “I feel so relaxed. And satisfied.” 

“Mmm, me too,” Buzz said. “I find I feel better emotionally when I’m having intercourse regularly with you.”

Jessie turned around so that both their chests touched and leaned forward to kiss him, their noses briefly touching. She whispered, “I have to agree with you there.” 

She adjusted herself so she was still in Buzz’s arms, just lying on her side, holding onto him and he continued to hold onto her. It just made it easier so they could be close to each other and just look at each other. Jessie gave a deep sigh that kind of turned into a yawn.

“Tired?” Buzz asked. 

Jessie smiled. “Yes, but worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Are— are we— _louder_ when we go without for a while?” is a reference to a scene in Bones season 6 where a similar line between Seeley Booth and Hannah Burley.


End file.
